fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Semajdraehs/Archive 3
see here for old messages: *User talk:Semajdraehs/Archive 2 *User talk:Semajdraehs/Archive 1 ---- I'm confused Why did you have that Character template thing put in if your not going to use it? Seems stupid to me.--Otherarrow 15:15, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry about that I didn't notice that you guys already had customized the links in the Gaming footer. I just saw that old Wikia Gaming logo, and thought "wow, they're using a really old footer" haha. I know Fire Emblem isn't just on the Wii, but it is a Nintendo-only franchise, and since the Wii version of the footer is the closest we currently have to that, that's why I chose that one. (Note to self: perhaps a Nintendo version of the footer is needed) But anyway, that doesn't matter here, since you guys already have the footer linking to the most appropriate wikis. I do have one request though: would you mind replacing that old version of the Wikia Gaming logo with the current one found here? ...again, sorry for the hasty edit. JoePlay (talk) 20:24, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Favicon No, it doesn't have to be one of those icons. By all means, if you have a different one in mind, just link me to it, and I'll make it into the favicon. JoePlay (talk) 14:55, 16 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Oh, alright. Maybe when I finish with replaying FE7 another few times I'll come back for a more extensive period of time and bring myself back up. Heh, I got myself the Uberspear- Which I can't wait to place with a level 20 heath in the link arena- I haven't ever had any of my characters(not even teams) to beat this Hector which I made invincible(without cheating) since I made him. I'm working on supports- Maybe when I get most of them I'll come back and log them in. Cheers! I'll edit my userpage and get off, I'm done for the day. See you.SenToshi- 18:41, 16 August 2008 (UTC) We meet again... Heh,didn't know I played Fire Embelm,did ya? Collini182- Radiant Dawn Rules!/ User Page-Talk Page 17:55, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah,I know.I still reconize the mage animation from back at the AW wiki when I first joined. Collini182- Radiant Dawn Rules!/ User Page-Talk Page 18:01, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Worth vs Cost vs Sell Worth When I view worth, I think of it as a term that indicates an item's full price, whether buyable or not; for cost, I think the same thing, but that it is a buyable item. So I labeled all the prices on the weapon pages I made as worth. I'd have to go through all of the pages and do little edits on them, changing them all to cost - the numbers I have on are total worth - (and my comp's internet is slow today for some reason) with your edit in effect. Besides all that, sell price is easily determined, so making another line for it is not too necessary. If you want though, you could make another new page on selling price. I hope you understand. - HydroKirby 18:28, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Sure, thats fine with me - HydroKirby 22:36, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Strike One Semajw00ter, stop harassing the people over at the FEwiki, and stop your method of spamming over there as well. Unlike vandals, these strikes are for your modship since that seems to be what's making you so high and mighty.--Otherarrow 18:42, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Strike 2 for harassing people at other Fire Emblem Wikis. You must really hate your modship.--Otherarrow 00:24, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Knifenav Well, I added a third page that also uses the name Knife, or rather, I moved the article that talked about the knife sub-type (throwing knives - link is now Throwing Knife), and then redid Knife (weapon) as the equip-weapon in PoR. I'm just saying if you want Knifenav to link to the article on the Throwing Knife, you need to add another link as the "Knife" link on Knifenav is now the equip "Knife", not the article concerning the sub-type of knives, throwing knives. (PoR really should have made better names :P) This is also gonna come up with dagger on Knifenav too, as PoR also has a weapon "Dagger" vs Daggers as a sub-type of Knife (weapon type) in RD. (I hope this isn't going in circles and making no sense, although it probably is...). ~ HydroKirby 22:12, 28 August 2008 (UTC) RE Re: Lol...I knew that would happen...well, I'll see what I can do...thanks. - HydroKirby 00:03, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Very angry SemajW00ter, you know that some a-hole has been impersonating me, right? You have connections to other wikis, right? Can you please help me sort this crap out?--Otherarrow 21:57, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Did you know? Did you know all the "lances" in the lancenav template are characters? Collini182- Radiant Dawn Rules!/ User Page-Talk Page 12:25, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Silver Weapons I made a page on Silver Weapons, the link is here. Poison Lance... Shouldn't poison lance be venin lance? Collini182- Radiant Dawn Rules!/ User Page-Talk Page 12:56, 30 August 2008 (UTC) OK Alright, I'll look into it. Collini182- Radiant Dawn Rules!/ User Page-Talk Page 13:01, 30 August 2008 (UTC) I can't prove anything, go ahead. Collini182- Radiant Dawn Rules!/ User Page-Talk Page 13:13, 30 August 2008 (UTC) New Sig I finaly got a sig for the FE wiki. Collini182- Radiant Dawn Rules!/ User Page-Talk Page 13:31, 30 August 2008 (UTC) IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!!!! If you need me, I'll be on the AW wiki. Collini182- Radiant Dawn Rules!/ User Page-Talk Page 13:34, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Wierd... I was playing Fire Emblem:Radiant Dawn today and guess what? A Begnion PEGASUS knight attacked my Dracoknight! Wierd... Collini182- Radiant Dawn Rules!/ User Page-Talk Page 13:45, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Realy, who do you think would win in combat:Jill or a random Falcoknight? Collini182- Radiant Dawn Rules!/ User Page-Talk Page 13:48, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Even weirder Now that is even weirder. Next thing you know, Ike's gonna be killed by a soldier or Sothe's been killed by a thief. Freaky This is FREAKY:use Haar against a thunder mage. IT'S ACTUALY AFFECTIVE!! Collini182- Radiant Dawn Rules!/ User Page-Talk Page 13:54, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Wiki I have my own wiki!(Audience applauses out of nowhere, clap,clap,clap) Collini182- Radiant Dawn Rules!/ User Page-Talk Page 13:57, 1 September 2008 (UTC) OK Yeah, but if the mage gets a criticl, than Haar is fried chiken. Collini182- Radiant Dawn Rules!/ User Page-Talk Page 13:58, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Founded I FOUNDED it I'll list adress below: www.battalionwars.wikia.com I know it stinks, I just started it this morning. Collini182- Radiant Dawn Rules!/ User Page-Talk Page 14:02, 1 September 2008 (UTC) OK GET IT. It's Advance Wars... and MORE!!! Note:this is not an order. Collini182- Radiant Dawn Rules!/ User Page-Talk Page 14:05, 1 September 2008 (UTC) OK Yeah, thanks. I don't know any of this tech stuff and I still need to get a template up on it. Weird I was playing Radiant Dawn and guess what? The enemy's health was 1, the enemy's hit and crit were both 1, and the might was 1. Very strange. Collini182- Radiant Dawn Rules!/ User Page-Talk Page 14:20, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Userboxes Where did you find the userboxes? Collini182- Radiant Dawn Rules!/ User Page-Talk Page 23:21, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ... I got back into school and my hockey season just started, so I'm not going to be as active lately. Collini182- Radiant Dawn Rules!/ User Page-Talk Page 23:59, 2 September 2008 (UTC) I think I got it I'll try it now. Collini182- Radiant Dawn Rules!/ User Page-Talk Page 20:23, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Thnx Thanks for clearing that out;you won't believe how frustrating that was. Collini182- Radiant Dawn Rules!/ User Page-Talk Page 22:43, 5 September 2008 (UTC) I know I thought it was that. Collini182- Radiant Dawn Rules!/ User Page-Talk Page 14:16, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Thought it was that I wasn't sure, but it looked like that. Collini182- Radiant Dawn Rules!/ User Page-Talk Page 14:19, 7 September 2008 (UTC) New Template I made the template for Light magic, it's at Template:Lightnav. Any suggestions before I put it on the light magic pages? Collini182- Radiant Dawn Rules!/ User Page-Talk Page 23:21, 8 September 2008 (UTC) P.S. Opening the community bar and clicking on the featured users link brings you back to the main page! :O I know Can you just give me your opinion on the template? Collini182- Radiant Dawn Rules!/ User Page-Talk Page 20:12, 9 September 2008 (UTC) I got the skills covered too, it's at Template:Skillnav. Collini182- Radiant Dawn Rules!/ User Page-Talk Page 21:06, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Didn't know all of them I'm new to the series still. Collini182- Radiant Dawn Rules!/ User Page-Talk Page 00:23, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Hey... Hey uhm... thanks for editing my mistakes... I'm terrible at spelling when I'm writing quickly... Also sorry about the Amy article thing, when I finished building up Largo's article I clicked on the Amy link and it brought me to the 'make a new article page'... I would have replied soon but my computer is slow... help... Uhm... hey man... I was wondering if you could give me some pointers on puting up pictures in the articles on here... as I can find picture for almost everything but I'm not sure how I can get them on... Re: Archer Knight Hi! Sorry for the trouble. Seems you're right. I just noticed that the characters declared as Archer Knight in FE1/3 are actually Horsemen while playing. Guess my change was premature. I'll check some ressources next time I plan to delete something. Btw, the Japanese name of the Archer Knight is actually アーチナイト (Arch Knight), but they seem to promote to Bow Knight according to the Japanese Wikipedia, so I guess we can keep them as Archer Knight. ~ ZettaiMuri 22:19, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Black Knight... Hey uh... I happen to be playing Path Of Radiance for my second time on Hard and I've decided to kill the Black Knight this time to get Nasir... however I've lost in my first attempt... I was wondering if you knew anything that could help me beat the guy. My Ike is level 20 with maxed out stregth, speed and skill. Also Mist is promoted level 18 with two physics and a sleep staff and a sonic sword, for what it's worth. I was thinking of giving Ike an Angelic Robe and a Dracoshield or two to boost him. And also I was thinking of giving him Parity, whitch would negate Luna and hopefully the Black Knight's bonuses aswell. I was woundering if you knew if the Parity thing would work... Sorry for all the writing... cheers... Colm 15:28, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Hmm... I see what you mean but I crunched the numbers and if Parity works like it should Ike can kill the Knight in 3 turns. (I play on getting rid of Parity after the Knight Battle). Parity >>> Cancels Black Knight's Andolite bonus, dropping his defense by 5 (and a few other things i think). With this Ike can do about 11-12 damage per regular hit so I can constantly attack and counter attack him, and since Parity cancels Luna I don't have to worry about that. It will take five turns exactly... (10-6+10) = 14 x 5 = 70 So Ike would, in theory, kill the Black Knight when he first attacks on the 5th turn. Also mist can kill the healer the Knight gets with her Sonic Sword. ... Your probably right about the bonuses... but hey, it's worth a shot. I'll tell you if it works, also after I'm done I'll write up a Parity aticle so we can stop linking a page that isn't there...Colm 16:10, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks and also... know any sites with the BK's stats? Save me a few google searches... Chapter Names Well, if since Hector and Eliwood have more or less the same chapters, give or take a few and their difficulty, chapter articles would be named after the chapter itself and not the chapter number. But be sure to note that it is a chapter though!--Otherarrow 11:50, 21 September 2008 (UTC) My name... Is Lucifer's Laughter! HAHA So you say your not an admin yet after 5000 edits eh? who exactly decides whether you become one or not? Makes Sense... Well the internship thing is understandable... although I'm not sure if it constitutes your urgentcy... Sorry again for asking but after seeing that new user who's page only reads: "I wanna be a mod" I was wondering if there was something special about the title... Is Otterew (who's user name's spelling I obviously botched) the only burocrat? That's annoying... Colm 20:04, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Congrats You are now a admin. I decided that your aid to the wiki, knowledge of coding, and knowledge of the subject matter has reached the point that you will be able to aid it as one of the "higher ups". The only condiction is that you can no long complain to me about anything do to the fact you can just do it yourself.--Otherarrow 20:06, 21 September 2008 (UTC)